Lion
Lion (ライオン, Raion) aka The Nemean Lion was a member of The Dodekathlon. He represented the invulnerable Nemean Lion that Hercules had to fight. He died from blood loss after fighting Sobek. Appearance He wore a dark green jacket with the hood up, the hood has a white fur lining, that made it look like he had a mane fitting his name. He also wore black pants, black steel-toed boots, black fingerless gloves and two sets of iron claws that he called "The Lion's Claws." He was a tall, thin blond man with green eyes, pale skin and always had what appeared to be a chesire cat grin. His guild mark was on the left side of his chest. Personality Lion's personality was rather sadistic when it came to fighting. He enjoyed nothing more than tearing the flesh off of his opponents with "The Lion's Claws." Outside of battle he was lazy and would rather sleep all day, only being awake long enough to eat his fill, then going back to sleep. Basically acting like a lion when he was not fighting. He thought of himself as the strongest member of The Dodekathlon after their leader Cerberus but this is still unconfirmed as fighting within the group is strictly forbidden by Cerberus. History Little was known of his history before he was recruited by Cerberus into The Dodekathlon. Since he was sleeping most of the time, if he wasn't fighting, he didn't really talk about his past. Since he joined The Dodekathlon he had been responsible for the deaths of numerous people, mages and non-mages, and had even killed plenty of dark mages as well. Where ever he went was followed by mass murders and blood baths. The full story of his past was revealed by Hydra in Nameless Child of Nemea. Synopsis The Omega Arrives *'Chapter 1: The Twelve Arrive' *'Chapter 4: At Home in the Destruction' Head North, to Omega *'Chapter 2: Destroyers of Life, Seekers of Chaos' Life's Alphas and Omegas *'Chapter 2: The Begining of the End' *'Chapter 3: Enter the Labyrinth - Lion vs Sobek' Omega *'Chapter 1: The Entrance - Stained with Blood' Equipment The Lion's Claws: Lion's only weapon, two sets of iron claws, three claws per hand, have been used to kill countless people. He uses these for his actual combat. The Lion's Claws have no extra effects or special properties, they're just iron claws. Magic and Abilities S-Class Level Magic Master Combatant: Lion loved nothing more than fighting, and therefore had become a master at fighting in his own special way. Wave: The Magic Lion used, it nullifies all incoming magical attacks. Though it can be launched at the opponent Lion didn't use this spell, instead he constantly had the Wave Shield around him to protect himself. His magic was so powerful that it even prevented attacks from projectile weapons that have been summoned by magic. Trivia *Lion's theme, as chosen by Leengard, is''' You're Going Down by Sick Puppies''' *for a more visual idea of how he fights, think Kiba Inuzuka's fighting from Naruto *Appearance is that of Gunzi from Togainu no Chi Category:Dark Mage Category:Characters Category:Caster-Mage Category:Male Category:The Dodekathlon Category:The Omega Arrives Category:Weapon user Category:The Omega Stories Category:Deceased Category:Villains